


【立克】你是诗中的第几句（R）

by wwqlalala



Category: history3圈套 立克
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【立克】你是诗中的第几句（R）

        “人体相互接触时，血液中含氧的血红素快速增加。血红素使肉身诸多因子均衡持平，病者早康复，健者更毋庸置疑。亲爱的，拥抱你，我紧紧拥抱你，决不是上述原因。” ——木心

 

 

        在赵立安主动亲上来的那一刻，Jack是微微愣住的。  
        虽然已经和自己家的小兔子确定了关系，但是一直以来都是他占主导地位，就连刚刚进门的那个亲吻，也是他主动按着对方的头。  
        Jack还记得自己第一次亲赵立安的时候，在说出“我饿了，给吃吗”的语句后，对方表现出来的惊恐和瑟缩，和刚刚咧开一个笑然后主动凑上来的恋人简直判若两人。  
        Jack简直要溺死在那个甜甜的笑里。  
        主动的小兔子太少见，Jack还想再享受一会。他有些纵容地任由对方轻轻磨着自己的嘴唇，又伸出舌尖舔吻，像是什么小动物的试探。Jack的手扶着赵立安的后脑，手指和对方的发丝纠缠，像是一种变相的鼓励。  
        赵立安的接吻技术几乎为零，他为数不多的经验都是和面前这个人实践出来的，一般来说都是Jack主导，他只要顺着对方的动作配合就好。可是这次他脑子一热主动亲了上去，等了半天，Jack也没有进行下一步的动作，只是微微张开嘴放他的舌头伸进去，然后就不动了。赵立安的舌尖在对方嘴里搅了几下，怎么也学不会之前Jack的那股从容不迫的感觉，反而显出几分笨拙。赵立安看出来对方动的坏心思，有些气恼，嘴巴一合，不轻不重地咬上了对方的舌头。  
        像是被乳牙还没长齐的幼崽咬了一口，不疼，还有点麻麻痒痒的。这点痒从舌头直接痒进了骨髓，再痒进了Jack心里，他最终还是忍无可忍，手上微微使力，夺过来了亲吻的主动权。  
        Jack的吻技很好，他用舌头勾着对方的舌尖，唇在对方的唇上微微研磨，和赵立安争夺两个人口中的氧气。赵立安被亲得大脑犯浑，甚至忘记了要呼吸，脸上像涂了一层薄薄的胭脂，嘴里发出轻轻的“呜呜”声。Jack稍稍放开他，让他呼吸了几下，又把自己的唇贴上去。  
        他搂着迷迷糊糊的小兔子往后退，一直退到餐桌边上，再把对方轻轻压在桌子上。自己带来的包已经被两个人的动作从桌子上扫到了地上，可是Jack现在已经毫不在意，他的目光全都在身下的这个人身上。两个人的下身贴在一起，都是一样的烫。赵立安闭着眼睛和他接吻，睫毛轻轻颤着，脸上带着红，像是一盘真正的美味佳肴。  
        两个人又贴在一起亲了一会，Jack把头抬起来，一双狼一样的眼睛盯紧了赵立安的脸。赵立安则小口喘着气，明显是被刚刚那个长长的吻夺走了心神，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，还无意识地做了个吞咽的动作。  
        Jack的目光深了几分，他轻轻把住小兔子的下颌：“宝贝儿，你刚刚把什么咽下去了？”  
        赵立安的脑子还没清明过来，还有些懵懵的。他下意识回答：“口水啊……”  
        “谁的口水？”Jack又问，言语里充满了蛊惑。  
        赵立安还处在一个懵的状态，不过还是老老实实回答：“你的……”  
        “那想不想吃点别的？”Jack的语气逐渐变得危险。  
        “吃什么啊？”赵立安露出了一个迷惑的表情，“不是你饿了吗？我又不饿。”  
        Jack又俯身亲上去，同时拉着赵立安的手摸上自己的皮带。  
        “乖，先喂饱你，然后再喂饱我。”

 

 

        赵立安半坐在桌子上，手被拉着，隔着牛仔裤放在对方腿间鼓鼓囊囊的那一团上。  
        分明没什么温度，可是赵立安还是觉得烫极了，手忍不住往后瑟缩了一下。  
        可是钳着他手腕的那只手力气很大，根本容不得他想要缩回去的动作，又拽着他的手贴上那一团。  
        赵立安抬头看着Jack，对方的脸上是一个稍微有点委屈的表情，眼睛里神色很暗，眉头是微皱的，语气是恳求的：“我好难受，帮帮我。”  
        赵立安曾经在Jack脸上无数次看到这样的表情，带着一点点恳切，带着哄骗。很多时候他分不清对方的真实意图到底是什么，也不知道对方所说的话到底几分真几分假。就像他其实看不清Jack这个人，却还是义无反顾地栽了进去。  
        赵立安没搭话，只是缓缓拉开Jack的金属裤链，又隔着一层内裤轻轻抚摸着里面已经苏醒的巨物。他的动作有着略微的迟疑。因为到目前为止他也还是个不经人事的小处男，对男女的性事都完全没有经验，更别提是男男之间。他虽然在一些方面可能有些迟钝，但是也知道Jack的那句“给不给吃”是什么意思，主动亲上去的时候也是相当于默许了这个人接下来的一切行为。他大概能有个两个人要做什么的模糊的感觉，可是真的让他直接面对这件事，他心里还是有点发憷。  
        那天晚上和Jack互通心意之后，他在网上做了一些功课，也了解到了一些理论知识。赵立安对自己的定位认知很明确，乖乖躺平做受。他秉着科学求真的态度，认真学习了一下怎么做下面那个，还皱着眉头看了几部男男小电影。倒是没有什么生理和心理的不适，只是在听到影片里被压在下面的那一个发出夸张而做作的呻吟的时候，赵立安还是一阵恶寒。  
        赵立安回想着在网上看到的那些知识，轻轻揉着那一团。他感受到里面的东西不断涨大，跳了跳，好像要冲破最后那层布料的束缚跳出来。  
        “乖，别怕，把它放出来……”Jack的眸色已经很深了，可是还是轻声哄着，引导着赵立安的手摸上内裤的边缘。  
        内裤被拉下，Jack的性器像是被束缚了好久，硬挺挺的一根弹出来，微微晃了晃，直直地翘着。这是赵立安第一次这么近地观察另一名男性的性器，很粗，柱身上青筋盘踞，伞状的头部浑圆硕大，像是在耀武扬威。仿佛是察觉到了赵立安的视线，头部顶端的小孔还顺势吐出一股清液来。  
        比自己在小电影里看到的不知道好看到哪里去。  
        Jack拉着他的手抚上那一根，让他轻轻环住。赵立安的手掌直接贴在柱身上，他能感受到对方的青筋在微微跳动。太烫了，简直像要从手上直接烧到他心里。  
        “你摸摸它……”Jack的手包住赵立安的手，带着对方撸动了几下，然后又把手放开，等着赵立安接下来的动作。  
        赵立安不是不知道对方什么意思，他只是在思考要不要做别的事情。  
        他的手缓缓动作着，低着头看着自己的手掌在那根上滑动。Jack也低着头，目光却没有向正下方看，而是落在在桌子上坐着的那个人的发漩上。夜色很静，房间里只有他们两个人，赵立安低着头安静地撸动着他的性器，带来快感，并不强烈，反而十分舒适。Jack在这样的舒适中微微走神，他想起了很多之前和赵立安相处的细节，包括他第一次见到这个人的情景。那个时候没有人料到，多日之后，他们会是这样亲密的关系，做着这样亲密的事。  
        赵立安抬头，就这么撞进Jack那双幽深的眸子里，褪去了浮于表面的精明和算计，像是载满了星光的夜船，里面的温柔漫了天。  
        他刚刚低着头一直在纠结着，在抬头那一瞬间之前，他还在心里打退堂鼓。毕竟他也是个男人，本以为躺平任操已经是自己能接受的极限了。可是这一刻他改变主意了。  
        他想让Jack开心，他想尽力取悦面前这个自己深爱的男人。  
        赵立安松开了手，从桌子边上滑下来，直接跪在地上，张嘴含住了对方的性器。  
        Jack在赵立安要从桌子上下来的那个动作的时候就预料到了对方要做什么，可是他还没来得及阻止，自己的下身就被包裹在了一个湿润温暖的空间，让他呼吸一滞。赵立安的嘴很暖，刚刚亲吻的时候他已经用舌头感受过了，可是再用另一个地方感受还是感觉太暖了。Jack感觉到赵立安想要努力吞得很深，牙齿偶尔擦过，有些疼，但更多的还是爽。  
        赵立安是第一次含别人的性器，完全不得要领。小电影虽然看过，但是那又不是教学片，他只能凭借着印象，舌头在柱身上划过，用唾液把对方的性器濡湿，再小口小口吮吸起来。没有含在嘴里的时候他还没有意识到对方的性器有这么大，拼命往里吞也只吞进了半根。他浅浅含着，舌头在伞状的头部画圈圈，灵活的舌尖贴着顶端的小孔游走着，时不时舔掉渗出来的液体。他是手也没闲着，学着电影里的人那样轻轻摸上对方的囊袋，揉了又揉。  
        赵立安生涩地吞吐着，嘴巴有些酸，对方的性器在他嘴里戳着腮帮上的软肉，顶起来一个小小的弧。他尝试着更深地吞进去，结果直接戳到了喉头，让他忍不住鼻尖发酸，把性器吐出来咳嗽，还带出了几滴生理泪水。  
        刚刚赵立安吞得太深了，一道猛烈的快感直冲Jack的大脑，让他不由得闷哼出声。他轻轻拍着赵立安的背给他顺气，心软得一塌糊涂。  
        “好了……”Jack开口说。他感受到了赵立安想取悦他的心，但是这样已经够了，他不想让赵立安难受。Jack伸手抓着恋人的胳膊，想把他从地上拉起来。  
        可是赵立安却没有顺着他的力，反而又张嘴把性器含进嘴里努力吞吃，还抬着眼睛看Jack的表情。  
        那是一种从下向上仰视的眼神，眼角还带着泪，像是一种别样的臣服。  
        Jack不知道要怎么形容自己当时的心情，就像是设计抓捕了很久的猎物终于把白白的肚皮亮在自己面前，没有任何防备和警戒，带着全身心的信任。  
        一波一波的快感像潮水一样拍打着他精神的警戒线，像是要把他冲击得溃不成军。  
        身体上的满足和心灵上的满足同时席卷了Jack的理智，他终于还是没忍住，抬手按住赵立安的后脑，性器直直顶着对方的喉头，在对方嘴里射了出来。  
        一瞬间的冲动过后他就开始后悔。不是所有人都能接受精液被射在嘴里的，征服快感让他忘记了询问赵立安的意愿。他急急忙忙把半软的性器从对方嘴里抽出来，想要去拿桌上的面巾纸让赵立安把嘴里的东西吐出来。  
        赵立安好像还没反应过来刚刚发生了什么。他只是感觉在最后的那几秒性器顶到了咽喉的位置，让他有想要干呕的冲动。嘴里的性器跳动了几下，然后一股腥膻味在嘴里漫开，粘稠的液体粘上自己的口腔，让他一瞬间忘记了呼吸，也忘记要站起来。  
        他看着恋人迅速拽过来桌子上的纸抽，抽出面巾纸贴在他嘴边，语气有一丝急：“宝贝儿，吐出来。”  
        他想张嘴回答些什么，可是张嘴嘴里的液体就要流出来。他下意识喉头一滚，在他反应过来的时候，嘴里的东西已经被咽下去了。  
        Jack也看到了赵立安那个吞咽的动作，举着面巾纸的手僵了一瞬，和脸上满是无辜的恋人面面相觑。  
        其实没有想象中那么难以接受。赵立安回想了一下。味道是有点奇怪，但是一想到是Jack的，也就感觉不奇怪了。  
        赵立安看出Jack动作的僵硬，安抚道：“其实还好啦，味道还可以。”  
        红润的舌尖在齿列中若隐若现，好像还带着一丝没化开的白浊。  
        Jack磨了磨后槽牙。赵立安到底知不知道他在说什么？  
        他抓着赵立安的胳膊强行把对方拽起来，托着屁股把人放在桌子上，带着一丝狠劲儿咬上赵立安的嘴，和他交换了一个味道奇怪的吻。扣子被一颗一颗解开，细碎的吻落在白皙的身体上，身下的人虽然有些瘦，但是体型确实说不出的匀称。锁骨支楞着，像是一对小小的翅膀。Jack咬着对方的衣服扯开，露出一大片白皙的胸膛，没有健硕的肌肉，甚至什么体毛。他衔住一小块皮肤细细磨着，手指捏起对方胸前的一点反复揉捏 ，指腹轻轻擦过乳尖，然后又整只手掐揉上整块乳肉，带着茧的手心磨蹭过敏感的乳尖顶端。  
        赵立安从来没这样被别人碰过，忍不住发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，竟然和他嗤之以鼻的影片里小受的叫声不多惶让，让他一时间羞得满脸通红，赶紧用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
        Jack眼含笑意地拉下他捂在嘴上的手，一根一根手指亲吻过去，舌头舔过对方的指缝：“想叫就叫出来，我喜欢听。”  
        Jack的嘴唇一路向下，吮吻啃咬着赵立安腰腹间薄薄的一层肌肉。赵立安被他弄得有些痒，扭着腰想要躲开Jack的动作，两条细细白白的腿也有意无意地蹬动着，却又被Jack一把捉住，干脆利落地把裤子扒下来。  
        现在的赵立安身上只剩下最后一件内裤，剩下的皮肤都大喇喇暴露在昏黄的灯光下。灯光像是给这具白瓷一样的身体刷了一层上好的釉，像是一件完美的工艺品，又像是上等的美味佳肴。  
        赵立安感受到Jack的目光在自己身上滑动着，有些羞涩。他早就硬了，下身顶起来一个弧，性器头部的位置甚至已经把内裤薄薄的布料打湿。  
        Jack一边欣赏桌子上的这道“美味佳肴”，一边迅速把自己身上的衣物除去。两个人的衣服随意地在地板上纠缠在一起，仿佛也和他们的主人一样。像是终于欣赏够了，Jack扯住赵立安身上的最后一块布，把它从对方身上褪下来。早已勃起的性器颤颤巍巍地立着，和性器的主人一样秀气。Jack的目光在那根性器上打了个转，考虑要不要和对方礼尚往来一下。  
        他从来没给别人口过。不同于赵立安是个处男所以是第一次，他则是向来不屑于给别人做这种“服务”。之前的Jack在性事上向来是骄傲的，只有别人服务于他，断然没有他给别人服务的道理。  
        不过如果对方是自己的小兔子，好像也未尝不可。  
        “Jack……？”察觉到恋人一直迟迟没有动作，赵立安把闭着的眼睛睁开一条小缝，然后就目瞪口呆地看见对方把头低下去，舌头在自己的性器顶端重重舔了一下。  
        “唔啊——”赵立安被灭顶的快感击中，再也没忍住，昂着头发出了一声破碎的呻吟。  
        他是确确实实的第一次，也是第一次被人用嘴含住那个地方。一种从来没感受过的奇异快感包裹着他，让他不禁蜷缩起脚趾，大声呻吟出声。Jack的技术不算好，但是对付赵立安这种小处男还是绰绰有余了，他看着桌子上的人享受又推拒的样子，收束喉咙挤压了几下，赵立安就痛痛快快地在他舌头上泄了出来。  
        Jack喉头微动，直接咽了下去。  
        这时他完全没有想干净不干净的问题。在他眼里，自己的小兔子全身上下都干净得不可思议，甚至让人只想把他弄脏弄坏。  
        他又凑过去贴上赵立安的嘴唇，把嘴里剩下的那一点点精液渡到对方口中。  
        “尝尝，你的味道。”Jack突然起了坏心思，嘴上打趣道。  
        赵立安的脸更红了，连着耳尖都是红的。他有些不好意思地环住Jack的脖子，磨蹭着他的脸撒娇。Jack亲亲赵立安的脸，又亲了亲他的耳垂，含在嘴里舔弄，然后又听到了对方有些急促的小声呼吸。  
        前菜吃得差不多了，该上主食了。Jack轻轻吻了吻对方的额头，扶着后脑把人轻轻放在桌面上，然后手抓着赵立安的腿向两边分开，把穴口暴露在视线范围之内。  
        赵立安的体毛并不旺盛，臀部白白嫩嫩的两个半圆，连同穴口一起，透着微微的粉。Jack的手托在对方的臀瓣上，充满暗示性地抓了一下，抓了满手的臀肉。Jack放开赵立安的臀，把手附在穴口旁边微微用力，紧闭的穴口张开一道细缝，又像害羞似的迅速合拢。Jack直挺挺的性器正好对着那个穴口，他暗示性地在对方大腿内侧拍了拍，然后感受到了赵立安的一阵颤抖。  
        自己的小兔子还在紧张，而且……Jack安抚性地摸着赵立安大腿内侧的软肉，视线在房间里转了一圈。来赵立安家借住只是一时兴起，他是不会随身携带润滑剂的，赵立安这个处男家里也不可能备有。他倒是不介意为对方舔开，但是第一次，他还是更担心对方受伤。Jack的目光转到冰箱上，突然想起来刚刚自己打开冰箱的时候好像在里面看到了一些什么。  
        他放下赵立安的腿，走过去打开冰箱，从冰箱门上拿出来几盒酸奶。  
        草莓味，芒果味，香蕉味……他转过身看向正费力抬着头想要看清他在做什么的恋人，笑着晃了晃手里的酸奶盒：“草莓芒果香蕉，你喜欢哪种口味？”  
        “啊？”赵立安一时间没反应过来Jack要干嘛。不过他还是老老实实回答：“香蕉味吧……”  
        Jack若有所思地点点头，然后把剩下的两盒送回冰箱里。  
        酸奶是一直放在冰箱里冰着的，Jack揭开盒盖，用嘴唇试了试温度，眉头直接皱了起来。  
        太冰了。Jack皱着眉看着还向他这个方向张望的小兔子。  
        这要是直接用，明天赵立安铁定感冒。  
        Jack捏着酸奶盒子的手用了点力，塑料盒子发出“窸窸窣窣”的声音。  
        赵立安也注意到了Jack表情的一瞬间转变，怯生生地问：“怎么了……Jack你不喜欢香蕉味的吗？”  
        Jack勾起了一个安慰的笑，摇了摇头，他突然有了主意。他拿着那盒酸奶走到赵立安身边，在自己身上试了试没碰过酸奶盒子的另一只手的温度，然后用那只手抚上桌上人的胸膛，手指在乳尖上流连。  
        Jack把一大口酸奶含进嘴里，冰冷的液体让他的口腔一阵战栗，更加凸显出下身的火热来。他默默含了一会儿，感觉温度暖和得差不多了，再用舌尖抵着，一点一点吐在赵立安平坦的小腹上。  
        他就这样蘸着自己口腔刚刚温好的酸奶，将一根手指伸进了赵立安身下的穴口。  
        赵立安身体很紧，带着处男第一次性事的惶恐。Jack不得不小声哄骗着，反复抚摸赵立安的胸口和腰侧，让对方紧绷的身体放松到可以顺利容纳他的手指。赵立安体内柔滑湿热，内壁上的软肉紧紧地裹着Jack的手指，插进去的时候在推拒，抽出去又像是在挽留。Jack微微曲起手指按压柔软又敏感的内壁，嘴唇也在赵立安的喉结处亲吻着，企图转移把对方的注意力从僵硬的下身转移到别处。赵立安的身体终于有了些许放松，Jack又顺势插进去了第二根手指，然后是第三根。他充满耐心地扩张着，想要给对方的第一次留下深刻而美好的印象，而且这样等下容纳他的“庞然大物”的时候才不会受伤。酸奶已经经过Jack的一次又一次口腔加热，一半进了赵立安的后穴，另一半则随着Jack的动作被抹开在赵立安的胸腹处。洁白的皮肉上沾着一道一道意义不明的乳白色液体，还带着有些甜的香气，在两个人怀抱形成的狭小空间里靡乱异常。  
        感觉扩张得差不多了，Jack抓着赵立安的腰，手指重重摩挲了几下，留下几道红印。  
        他强迫赵立安抬起头来看他，表情褪去了刚刚的笑意，显出几分严肃：“我要进去了。”  
        赵立安虽然现在脑子是浑的，但是还是听懂了他的弦外之音。  
        Jack的意思是他现在后悔还来得及。  
        赵立安忽闪着眼睛，双腿勾上对方的腰，脚趾暗示性地在对方背上蹭了蹭。  
        这是一种无声的邀请，带着义无反顾的坚定。  
        一滴汗顺着Jack的下颌线滴下，打在赵立安身上。Jack闭了闭有些发红的眼睛，情欲像是一把尖刀，终究还是砍断了他心里最后理智的那条线。  
        他死死卡住赵立安的腰，性器像烙铁一样，带着令人无法抗拒的力量，一寸一寸缓慢顶了进去。赵立安太紧张了，哪怕是刚刚用三根手指细致地扩张过，还是紧得Jack头皮发麻。他一点一点破开收缩紧实的内壁，把整根结结实实捅了进去，下身有些粗硬的毛发剐蹭到对方穴口附近娇嫩的皮肤。  
        Jack没有着急下一步动作，而是用手轻轻抚摸着对方的身体。他也很难受，赵立安咬得太紧了，Jack缓缓呼出一口气，强行克制住自己想要掐着小白兔的腰干到他哭不出来的冲动，等着对方先适应自己在他身体里的粗大。  
        赵立安在Jack插进来的过程中没有发出一点声音。不是不疼，而是太疼了，疼到他必须咬着牙才能克制住自己想要惊声尖叫的冲动。他死死抓着桌子的边缘，眼睛紧紧闭着，眉毛皱成一团，嘴里呼出来的湿气像是有了形状。警察这个身份让他对疼痛的忍耐程度比常人高了好多，但是Jack的那根简直太大了，虽然现在只是静静地停在自己身体里，但赵立安已经有一种自己肚子被捅穿的错觉。感受到了细密的疼痛稍稍缓解，赵立安这才松开牙关放任自己发出呻吟，低喘断断续续的，连不成线，眼睫上细碎的泪花半掉不掉地悬在那里，红润的嘴唇微张，吐出一点点舌尖，表情既纯洁又色情。  
        Jack感受着赵立安身体的一阵阵震颤，俯下身，舌头附在赵立安胸前的那几滴酸奶上，舌尖绕着乳晕画着圈，等待恋人尽快适应体内自己性器的长度，有些粗糙的舌苔摩擦着乳尖敏感的位置。赵立安想要往后缩，躲避这种温柔的折磨，却被人钳着腰拉回来又钉在性器上。赵立安被猝不及防顶地直接叫出声，音调有些高，黏黏糊糊的，听在Jack耳朵里，又像是变相的鼓励。  
        他开始小幅度地抽插，每次都抽出一小段，再顶进去，帮助赵立安适应这种感觉。他的动作很轻柔，更像是一种试探和哄骗，要让小兔子尝到了性爱的甜头，以后才能任由自己为所欲为。  
        赵立安闭着眼睛适应了一会，疼痛褪下去，返上来的就是酸酸涨涨的痒。内里像空空落落的，让人没有安全感。可是Jack还是一副不紧不慢的样子，慢慢动着，吊着他的胃口。赵立安的小腿有些急躁地蹭了蹭对方的腰，暗示对方动快一点。  
        可是Jack只是抓住了他的那条腿，湿热的吻烙在洁白的大腿内侧。Jack的手握上赵立安精致的脚踝，在突出的那块性感的骨头上留了个不大不小的牙印，又亲了亲，好像在宣告主权。  
        赵立安难耐地小声催促：“Jack你快一点啊……我好难受……”  
        Jack像是终于等到了这句话，放开了对方的腿，挑起了一边眉毛：“你确定让我快一点？”  
        赵立安胡乱地点点头，他感觉内里空虚极了，急需什么东西好好抚慰一番。  
        “这是你要求的，那等一会，就算你哭着求我，我都不会再慢下来……”Jack的话带着莫名的危险。赵立安还没听明白，就像一只惊涛骇浪里的小船，突然被情欲的浪潮打翻。  
        Jack硬挺的性器缓缓抽出，再整根凶猛地撞入，动作又快又狠，裹挟着这么长时间的执念，深深捣进赵立安的身体里，啪啪的皮肉拍打声和水声连成一片，淫乱而诱惑。Jack的每一下都带着狠劲，目标都是对方身体最深的那个位置，像是要钉进对方身体里。两个人的结合处体液和随着快速抽插的动作带出来的酸奶黏成一片，湿漉漉的，粘在两个人的下体上。  
        Jack的肌肉绷得死紧，额角青筋直跳。赵立安的身体又热又软，每抽插一次都是灭顶的快感。他一边顶着，一边感受性器被对方身体讨好地搅紧的刺激感，脸上满是大滴大滴的汗水。有的汗水滴下来，滴到赵立安身上 ，再被他随手抹开。  
        赵立安再也忍不住，被快感带出的泪水糊了满脸，他的双手无力地攥着，嘴里呜呜咽咽的，发出甜甜腻腻的呻吟，像是动物幼崽的哭叫。他的眼睛涣散地睁着，没有焦点，下巴亮晶晶的都是口水。下身的快感太强烈了，一股一股电流一样爬上自己的脊柱，感觉五脏六腑都要被顶得移了位置。赵立安甚至控制不住自己的身体的颤抖，只能尽量用腿环住Jack的腰，甚至怀疑对方要把自己从桌子这头撞到桌子那头，再从桌子上撞下去。  
        赵立安小声哭叫着求饶，可是Jack此时却充耳不闻。他一句话都没有说，只是一下一下用力撞进去，再在敏感点上重重磨一磨，拔出来，再撞进去，赵立安的腰被他捏出了一排指印。他低头吻住赵立安哆哆嗦嗦的唇，再从眼睛吻到下巴，动作里充满了小心翼翼和轻柔的爱意，和下身凶猛的动作形成了强烈的反差。  
        Jack把人强行压在身下，像打桩一样动作着，让身下的人除了被按着抽插，再没有第二种选择。赵立安已经被后穴传出来的快感激得高潮了一次，前端的性器没有需要多余的抚慰就直接射了出来，白浊打在两个人中间，淡淡的味道混合着酸奶的甜味在空气中发酵。赵立安已经要在前后一起到达的快感中溺死了，就像是被人掐住了脖子，几近窒息。  
        Jack这个时候才终于慢了下来。恋人刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的要命，后穴的嫩肉像一张张小嘴，把他的性器咬得死紧。Jack缓缓调整着呼吸，等着赵立安的不应期过去，同时也平复自己被这具身体吸得想要射精的冲动。  
        他用下身轻轻摩擦着对方，手指擦去对方眼睛下方的泪迹。两个人都出了一身的汗，桌子上也都是汗水和其他说不出的液体的混合物，滑溜溜的。Jack在桌子上随便摸了两下，又把手伸到赵立安的脊背下摸了摸。对方还是太瘦了，背上几乎没有多少肉，肩胛骨直棱棱地突着，就随着Jack的动作蹭在桌子上。  
        Jack后知后觉地有些懊恼。赵立安太诱人了，完全把他的理智冲击得兵荒马乱，平日里万般的体贴在刚刚也都抛在了脑后。就他刚才那个顶弄的力度和速度，这片白瓷一样的背明天早上起来肯定要青一片。他有些抱歉地亲了亲赵立安的嘴唇，一只手还贴在对方肩胛骨的下方，示意赵立安的手抱住自己的脖子。  
        赵立安刚刚从令人失忆一般的情潮中挣脱出来。他以为这场性爱结束了，轻轻挣动了一下，却发现对方的性器还埋在自己体内，而且完全没有一丁点软化的迹象。他没太理解Jack要他抱住脖子是干什么，但是无条件的信任还是让他听话地抬起了酸软的手臂，在对方的脖颈处绕成了一个环。  
        下一秒他就开始后悔自己刚刚的听话了，因为Jack直接托着他的背把他整个人抱了起来。地心引力带着赵立安的身体直直下坠，直接把Jack本来只插进去半根的性器整根坐了进去。突如其来的失重感和激烈的快感令赵立安一瞬间哭叫出来。赵立安小声啜泣着，圈在对方脖子上的手越发使不上力，他感觉自己就像是水中漂泊的浮木，无依无靠，摇摇欲坠。Jack用手拍了一下赵立安的腿，示意对方夹紧，手顺势托住对方的臀部，五指陷入臀肉之中，色情地揉了又揉。  
        Jack试探性地走了一步，换来了怀中的人一瞬间绷紧的身子。Jack的表情滞了一瞬，打了一下赵立安的屁股：“放松点，咬太紧了。”赵立安的穴口收缩了一下，哼哼唧唧地抽泣着，脸贴在对方宽厚的肩膀上，泄愤似的把眼泪也都糊了上去。Jack任由恋人在自己肩头做这种黏黏糊糊的小动作，托住对方的臀，向上颠了一下，然后又用力压下来，把对方整个人按在自己的性器上。  
        这样的姿势太深了，赵立安完全经受不住。他又哭叫出声，一只手挠上Jack的后背，手指像是要刺破皮肤钉进去。Jack没有理会背部传来若有似无的疼痛，他好像是找到了新的乐趣。他一次又一次把赵立安托起来，再死死按到底，性器一跳一跳的埋在对方体内，一次又一次冲撞上最深处的敏感点。每一次撞击都伴随着怀中的人的一声呜咽呻吟，带着被欺负狠了的哭腔。  
        Jack就借着这样的动作，一边抱着赵立安顶弄，一边踩着楼梯往楼上走。木制的楼梯发出吱吱呀呀的噪音，伴随着皮肉打在一起的啪啪声和赵立安的咿咿呀呀的哭叫，在安静的房间里循环响起。  
        赵立安一边哭一边摇头：“不要了……我不要了……”  
        Jack听到可怜巴巴的小兔子这样说，在楼梯中间停了下来，侧着头亲吻他的面颊：“乖，等一下就好了。”  
        可是赵立安还是一个劲儿的摇头，眼尾红红的，每一寸皮肤都透着委屈。  
        Jack静静看着赵立安埋在自己肩头的侧脸和颤抖着的肩膀，沉默了一会，轻轻把自己的性器抽了出来。硕大的头部离开穴口的时候发出“啵”一样清晰的一声，在骤然安静下来的空间显得格外明显。他什么也没说，就这么安安分分地抱着怀里的人，走完了剩下的半截楼梯，走进卧室，把赵立安轻轻放在床上，然后也没有动，就一直沉默着盯着对方看。  
        赵立安也没想到Jack真的说停就能停下来，啜泣也停了，怔怔愣愣地看着面前的人，手臂也一直环在对方的脖颈上没有拿下来。他有点慌了，其实Jack刚刚的行为也不是那么不能接受，他也是确确实实有爽到，只是那个姿势让他太没有安全感了，所以才反应剧烈了一点。  
        赵立安眨了眨眼睛，伸出手在对方的心口画圈圈：“Jack……我没有不让你继续的意思……之前刚刚那个姿势我不喜欢……”他的语气带上了一点点哀求，“我们在床上好不好……”  
        Jack听到他这么说，刚刚一直吊着的那口气才放下。他的额头贴住赵立安的额头，压着他的腿，又借着对方后穴中残留的液体顶进去，一边顶一边低声说：“我怕你受委屈。”  
        虽然平日里Jack总是在赵立安面前使一些小计策，仗着赵立安单纯哄骗他，但是他最怕的还是赵立安受委屈。那天在台阶上捡到哭成个泪人的赵立安的时候，Jack听到了自己心碎成一片一片的声音。他恨不得把全世界的美好都一股脑捧在赵立安面前，只要对方能够开心。  
        甚至在大多数时候，赵立安的意愿将远远排在自己的意愿之前。Jack也不知道自己是怎么了，分明之前一直都是一个“自私自利”的利益主义者，遇到赵立安之后却开始懂得奉献与自我奉献起来。  
        明显这次赵立安更能适应Jack性器的粗大，也可能是刚操开的穴口还没完全合上。内壁如之前一样的殷勤地凑上来，紧紧密密包裹着捅进来的性器。Jack在自己恋人身上大开大合地冲撞着，像是个初尝性事的毛头小子，一切顾虑都被抛在了九霄云外，动作完全失了分寸。他把赵立安翻过来又调过去，从背后撞进去，两只手死死卡住赵立安的腰窝。他的唇贴着赵立安的后颈，湿热的呼吸打在对方后颈的皮肤上，烫的要命。  
        最后射出来的时候Jack紧紧把赵立安箍在怀里，用了像是要把对方刻进骨血里的力气。赵立安到最后也哭着和Jack同时射了出来，缩在对方怀里不住地颤抖。  
        Jack轻轻拍着恋人的背，等着他的情绪缓和下来。最后他确实也没控制住，动作猛了一点，差点把赵立安做得昏过去。赵立安抽了抽鼻子，从Jack怀里抬起头，恨恨地咬在对方的喉结上。  
        Jack任由小兔子在自己的颈间磨牙，一下一下捋着对方脑后的头发。他本来是个雇佣兵的，脖颈是最私密也是最危险的地方。出于自保，他从来不允许任何人触碰他的脖子。  
        但是他爱赵立安。所以这个任何人里，赵立安除外。  
        小兔子磨够了牙，缩在恋人怀里。激烈的性事带来极大的体力消耗，迟来的疲惫席卷了他的全身，让他昏昏欲睡。  
        可能真的是性事带来的奇妙感觉，Jack感受到了从未有过了巨大满足。他轻轻吻着赵立安的指尖，一句完全不合时宜，甚至有些无厘头的话脱口而出：“安安，你抓住我了。”  
        捕猎者本以为是自己最终成功俘获了猎物，可是到头来他才发现，是猎物无声无息之间圈养了他。  
        “我抓住你了。”赵立安露出了一个疲惫而得意的笑，和恋人十指相扣。他终于撑不住自己的眼皮，在困倦袭来的时候沉沉睡去。  
        Jack吻上他的鼻尖：“我爱你。”  
        我爱你。期限不是十年、二十年、三十年，而是在今后的每一个瞬间，我都爱你，而且会比之前更爱你。

 

 

        他的一只手牵着自己的恋人。  
        另一只手牵着这个夜晚所有的星辰。


End file.
